1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laptop computers and other portable electronic products.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer systems come in many shapes, sizes and computational ability. For persons who work in designated locations, a standard desktop computer may be sufficient to fulfill that person's needs. However, for a user who travels frequently and needs computing power in those travels, a portable or laptop computer is desirable.
Laptop computers are characterized in that the entire computing functionality is incorporated into a single package. That is, the motherboard, hard drive, disk drives, CD ROM drives, keyboard and display are all packaged in a compact device typically weighing less than ten pounds. Laptop computers are fully functional in that they may execute the very same programs, for example word processors and spreadsheet programs, as full sized or desktop computers. Laptop computers have a battery that allows for remote operation of the laptop even in locations where alternating current (AC) wall socket power is not available.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a notebook or laptop computer 10. The illustrated laptop computer 10 includes a display panel 11 and a chassis 12. The chassis 12 includes a rechargeable battery 13. The display panel 11 includes a display screen 16 of some type, such as an LCD display screen, and also has mounted therein a light source 15 for delivering light as is known in the art. The chassis 12 also includes a power connector 21 to which an AC adaptor (AC-to-DC power converter) may be connected.
A laptop computer can operate for a limited time using battery power. The limited operational time is because the laptop computer's microprocessor, display screen, and other components require significant power to run, and the laptop battery can only hold a limited amount of power. In order to compensate for the limited operating time using battery power, many users carry around a somewhat cumbersome AC-to-DC power converter (AC adaptor) along with the laptop so as to be able to plug into a conventional power socket when available. These power converters are able to power the laptop computer as well as charge the battery or batteries.
While laptop computers may address portable computing needs, they are not without their limitations and drawbacks. One commonly-experienced drawback is that battery performance and longevity are often far from optimal.
Once a battery of a laptop computer is charged, the charging current is typically reduced to a minimal amount so as to keep the battery charge “topped off” at 100% of its full charge level, or the battery may perhaps be allowed to discharge to a nearly full-charge level (for example, 95%) before resuming charging. Unfortunately, leaving the battery charge at a full-charge level or a nearly full-charge level over an extended period of time tends to degrade the battery such that it is not able to maintain as much charge capacity as it did when it was new.